Hibari and Illusionist
by Aruchaner
Summary: Drabble berisikan pengalaman Hibari Kyouya dengan para ilusionis!


**Ini drabble yang absurd bagi saya/?. Post pertama di ffn. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Aruchan's Present**

* * *

Hibari benci ilusi dan ilusionisnya sendiri tentunya. Walaupun ia hanya memiliki dendam kepada ilusionis ber rambut nanas tapi tetap saja semua ilusionis sama saja di matanya. 

_Menyebalkan_. 

Ilusi adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Hibari. Karena saat melawan ilusi Hibari harus konsentrasi dan melawan musuhnya langsung. Kalau lawannya adalah ilusi bagaimana? Ya tentu saja Hibari kesal setengah mati dan membuat amarahnya sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya. Belum lagi ilusi ilusi lain yang menghambatnya untuk menghajar lawannya.

Kebenciannya bermula pada saat sekolah tercinta diserang oleh kawanan pelajar yang berasal dari Kokuyo. Disitu Hibari berniat untuk membunuh pimpinan geng tersebut agar sekolah kembali aman dan damai. Saat berhadapan langsung dengan pimpinan geng yang mempunyai ciri khas ber rambut nanas yaitu Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari terkena gigitan nyamuk ciptaan yang bisa membuat korbannya lemah saat di dekat pohon Sakura. Hal ini diketahui oleh Mukuro dan ia segera memanfaatkan kelemahan Hibari itu. 

Sehabis bertarung sebentar dengan Hibari, Mukuro menciptakan ilusi pohon sakura dan membuat Hibari tak berdaya karena efek pohon sakura. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah diobati oleh , tapi tetap saja sampai sekarang 

Hibari benci pohon sakura. 

Kedua, saat kawanan Varia datang ke Jepang untuk merebut cincin Vongola yang bagi mereka berharga itu. Pertarungan untuk merebut cincin tersebut diadakan di sekolah Namimori. Hibari yang sangat mencintai Namimori dan sekolahnya sangat kesal saat melihat sekolahnya hancur oleh kawanan orang bodoh yang merebutkan cincin aneh itu. Yah, walaupun Hibari juga salah satu orang terpilih yang akan memperebutkan cincin Vongola bertipe awan. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat Hibari kesal setengah mati. 

Tapi hal yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah ilusionis Varia yang bernama Mammon. Hibari yang awalnya tertarik pada anak kecil sekarang merubah pikirannya untuk tidak mendekati ilusionis berwujud bayi tersebut. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, bayi jadi jadian itu sangat gila akan uang. Bahkan ia tidak mau menolong orang jika tidak diberi uang. 

Saat Hibari bertarung melawan Gola Mosca -robot yang dimiliki Varia, Hibari berhasil menghancurkan robot itu dengan sekali serangan menggunakan tonfanya. Hal ini disambut baik oleh kubu Vongola tapi tidak dengan kubu Varia, terutama Mammon. 

Mammon kesal melihat Gola Mosca hancur. Kehancuran Gola Mosca membuat Mammon stress karena uang kas Varia akan segera menipis. Robot itu harganya mahal,batin Mammon. Mammon tahu betul kalau anggota Varia sangat susah ditagih untuk membayar terutama Squalo yang selalu berteriak saat ditagih dan membuat Xanxus melempar vas bunga disampingnya. Itu saja sudah membuat Mammon stress apalagi membeli Gola Mosca baru? 

Kembali pada penjaga Vongola terkuat, Hibari Kyoya. Seusai pertarungan dan kerumunan herbivore beranjak pulang kerumahnya masing masing. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Varia squad saat Hibari masih berkeliling sekolah memastikan tidak ada tempat lain yang rusak parah selain tempat bertarungnya tadi. 

"Mou, aku benci Hibari Kyoya. Karenanya pengeluaran uang Varia minggu ini akan banyak untuk membeli Gola Mosca yang baru" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Hibari tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara ilusionis Varia, Mammon. 

Setelah mendengar ucapan Mammon tadi, Hibari kesal karena bayi yang seharusnya polos dan tidak mengerti apa apa malah menggilai uang. Semua ilusionis sama saja menyebalkannya,begitu pikir Hibari. 

Ketiga adalah ilusionis ber rambut seperti tokoh kartun anak anak yang selalu banyak tanya, Genkishi. Ilusionis dari Millefiore Family yang juga seorang pendekar pedang. Kali ini Hibari kesal kepada ilusionis pemilik cincin kabut Mare ini karena Hibari kalah telak olehnya. Yah, setidaknya Hibari semakin benci ilusionis kan? 

Oh iya, mungkin ada satu lagi ilusionis yang juga sedikit membuat Hibari berwarna biru dan mempunyai model seperti buah nanas persis seperti Rokudo Mukuro. Namanya Chrome Dokuro, medium bagi Mukuro agar bisa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk kepentingan Mukuro sendiri. Beberapa kali Chrome menimbulkan keributan. Seperti ia mencium Tsunayoshi Sawada dan membuat Gokudera marah marah yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Ken dan Chikusa. Hal itu membuat Hibari yang sangat menyukai ketenangan, mengeluarkan tonfanya dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Kyoya! Kenapa kau melamun,eh?" tanya pria jangkung berambut pirang. Pria itu adalah Dino Cavallone, pelatih Hibari. 

Atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar pelatih. 

"Kau sudah mengganggu ketenanganku Haneuma, kamikorosu" ucap Hibari memposisikan diri untuk bertarung. Dino tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. 

"Kau sangat gila bertarung, Kyoya" 

* * *

ff macam apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii /ditonfa

dari sekian puluh ff di draft cuma ini yang bisa dipublish di ffn karena sisanya abal abal/?

pokoknya minta reviewnya minnaaaa~~~


End file.
